


Making Space

by gwyllion



Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for the 2017 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing.Prompt: Space





	Making Space

A year ago, Alex had no space in his mind for anything but numbers.

Algorithms.

Statistics.

Strings of code. 

The morning drizzle saturated his hair. The thuds of his footsteps pounded the sidewalk that followed the Thames.

Statistics.

Probability….

Alex grunted at the thought and came to a stop outside his front door. A year ago, the probability that Alex could have made space in his mind for anything, other than data, was slim. 

With hands on his knees, Alex panted while his heartbeat slowed.

When Danny appeared one chilly London dawn, Alex’s world changed forever.

With his gentle eyes and filthy mouth, Danny tugged Alex's thoughts away from his equations, scattering slivers of data to the wind, making space for love.

Behind the front door, yet another sliver splintered away, leaving more space for brain games and programming wars.

Alex teased Q, holding his glasses above his head, making Q stretch his lean body against Alex. They’d collapse into a giggling mess of laughter that erupted from Alex's chest more often in the past year than it had in the lifetime before.

Chipped shards of data fell from Alex’s mind and made even more space for Bond. With the wisdom of age, the experienced agent gave comfort when Alex needed his brand of strength.

Cool sweat dripped down Alex’s back. He barely remembered what it was like to have numbers as his only companion.

Alex opened the door to their flat and stepped inside. His lovers welcomed him home.


End file.
